


Phone call fun

by mego96



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex toy?, Vibrator?, cellphone, cellphone on vibrate, izaya x kida, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mego96/pseuds/mego96
Summary: Prompt:izaya/kida.phone sex. except the cellphone is tied to kida's cock and izaya is standing in front of him, torturing him with the vibrating function.





	Phone call fun

Now, Orihara Izaya was a man of questionable morals. But what he certainly wasn’t was a man of questionable talents. At least when it came to technology.

For in those nights when the information was less than interesting on the streets and he wasn’t feeling his usually energetic self , his fingers would be flying over the keys to his computer, typing, trolling, anything that would peak his interests.

However, tonight quickly proved interesting during a certain discussion with a one and only tanaka taro on the daily chat session.

Word was his friend had just received a new cell phone.

Now that, that was information he could something with.

Quickly he typed out that Kanra-san had to go and exited out of the screen, wasting no time in grabbing his coat and pressing 6 on the speed dial.

The phone rang awkwardly for a moment on the other end.

“…I changed my number. How did you get it?”

“After all these years you’d think you’d know not to ask ~” Izaya chirped shutting the door to his apartment. 

“.. what do you want?”

“Oh I just thought I would come over, you know, help you with the settings on your new phone. The new ones can be such a trouble to figure out” he sighed though humor tipped his words.

“I don’t need help. It’s not that hard. No need”

“Right. See you in 20 minutes~”

“Wai-!!” Izaya laughed as he shut his phone, ending the call before Kida had a chance to complain any further.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uuugggh how did he even-?! AGH!” Kida grabbed his head, ruffling his hair in frustration. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?! If he tried leaving no doubt Izaya would find him , but if he just stayed here…

What about Mika- No NO. He would not show Izaya where his friend lived, nor would he give Izaya any reason to ever to meet Mikado ever again.

Well… shit.

Maybe he could just go to Simon. Yeah! Yeah. If they met at Russia Sushi then Simon would be there if anything happened. And they’d be in a public space so Izaya couldn’t try anything.

It was perfect!

Kida quickly left a note on the door, because calling would be too easy, and made his way as quickly as possible to the safe haven of Simon and sushi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say Izaya had anticipated this and went to the sushi place without even stopping by Kida’s home.

He even went through the trouble of asking Simon if he could use the storage area for a meeting, because they might be a while and since it’s half off day at the rival restaurant everyone would be coming here for food. It would be rude to take the seat of a potential customer. And hey, he would go ahead and order a few plates of food, for the inconvenience. You know, to be polite.

So there he sat, clad in his usual coat and poised on a cardboard box filled with-

He checked the label.

\- rice, and waited for the moment when Kida would open the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S WAITING IN THE BACK ROOM?!” Kida shouted outside the entrance where Simon stopped him. Instantly he froze, realizing that was rude. 

Oh well.

“Wh-when did he get here?! ..WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM A ROOM?! Do you realize how SKETCHY that is?!”

Simon looked at him as if there was no problem. “He bought food and didn’t even use a coupon. You always use the coupon. Or you don’t buy food.”

Well that was true. But at least now he knew how Izaya got in. Still didn’t explain how he knew he would go to--

Riiiiiing~ Riiiinnnnggg-AAAHHHHGGHHHHH

Shit it was him. Kida was thankful for customizable cell phone ringers but oh shit it was him.

Fumbling and with a shaky hand he answered. “I-I thought you said you were comi-“

“I could hear you shouting, you should know that disturbs customers.”

Izaya should know that his existence is disturbing. But Kida refrains from saying it.

“O-Oh..right..yes. sorry.” 

Izaya laughed. “Now come to the back room, I even ordered some sushi~”

Kida swallowed. 

“Oh and If you run, don’t bother. Simon doesn’t like it when people are rude, and he knows standing someone up is rude, especially when they’ve ordered you food.”

Sure enough Simon was watching him, waiting for him to go inside.

“I-I.. Im on my way.” And with that Kida hung up and gathered his courage.

“Back hall, third door on right” Simon said, motioning toward the entrance.

Kida gave a nervous laugh and thanked him, making his way toward, what he was sure, was a horrible trap.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open slowly and Izaya straightened his back, propped against his self-made cardboard throne. 

“Come in Kida~” 

The younger boy’s head popped in through the crack in the door, glancing around nervously before opening the door further and heading inside.

The room was small but certainly big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably. This wasn’t comforting to Kida in the least.

“S-So.. uh… you just wanted to..mess with my phone right?”

Izaya grinned. “You could say that”

Kida shivered as he pulled out his shiny, sleek new phone, glancing at it worryingly before finally making eye contact with Izaya and raising it up toward him, silently telling it farewell.

With that smile still in place Izaya took Kida’s phone nonchalantly and pressed a few buttons, a giggle escaping from his throat. Oh that did not sound good.

“J-Just don’t change it to Spanish o-or something like everyone else tries to do.. I can never figure out how to cha-“

“Done” Izaya interrupted, tossing the phone back to Kida. Well.. that was quick.

“G-great! Then I’ll just make my way out of here and-“

Izaya hopped down and slammed a hand across the door, blocking the exit. “Now you need to return the favour.”

“wh-what? But..I don’t know how to work your phone or..” he trailed off, stopping when Izaya burst out laughing. 

“Oh you won’t be touching my phone.”

“Eh?” Kida’s eyes wandered, trying to figure out what he meant and it was then that he noticed the roll of tape adorning Izaya’s wrist like a bracelet.

Tape is never a good sign.

“Wh-what are you g-going to..” Kida started backing up, anything to get away from the tape.

“Hmm? Oh, you noticed my new accessory. Well I just thought you’d like to get to know you’re phone a bit better. You know, a bonding experience of sorts~”

Kida swallowed. This couldn’t be good.

“But it can’t do that with your pants on”

NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD.

“WHAT?!” Kida yelled, slamming into the stack of boxes behind him. “L-like hell I’m taking my pants off!!”

Izaya took a few very dangerous, very slow steps closer to him. “tsk tsk…. So rude Kida~ Remember your inside voice”

This was not good. This was really. Really not good. Maybe if he shouted louder Simon would come? Or, or someone would come? Maybe? Or-

“Do you need help~?” He practically purred it from a meter away.

Then again this was Izaya, and he hadn’t pulled out the switch blade yet so maybe… maybe..just get this over with?

A sigh of defeat escaped him and with his eyes firmly planted at the floor, Kida’s fingers began undoing the button to his pants. 

When he finally looked up, he saw a surprisingly bored Izaya, playing with the roll of tape as he spun around his wrist. However, when the shuffle of fabric stopped, so did his tape and Izaya glanced up, grinning .

“Perfect! Now…” He waltzed over, closing any distance that had previously been between them, and Kida’s exposed legs shook in their boxers. Izaya’s face was so close Kida could have bit his ear off, but that seemed like a bad idea. 

A hand suddenly made its way from Izaya’s side to his crotch and Kida yelped, crashing further into the boxes behind him. Izaya only laughed and pulled away, taking the tape off of his wrist as last and stripped a few inches from the roll. “Just stand still”

Kida did just that. He was stiff as a board with his eyes closed shut and his mind racing. All he knew were the fingers and hands and tape winding their way around his wrists. He was at least thankful it was sports tape so it shouldn’t hurt that much when it came off…

When Izaya finally pulled away Kida opened his eyes and noticed he no longer had his new phone. Or to be precise, it had previously been in his hand, and now that his hand was tied up, it was nowhere to be seen.

“Wh-wha-ah-AHhnn” Kida shivered, eyes slowly falling shut. Something was vibrating down there.

What could be vibrating ….down….

The sensation suddenly came to a halt and Izaya laughed, lowering his head to whisper in Kida’s ear. 

“You’re phone is saying hello Kida, I’m going to need you to answer it.”

A click came from Izaya’s phone as he pushed a button and a few short moments later Kida found himself squirming against the tape, breath quickening as the vibrations shot up his spine and down his legs. 

“Mmmm… Kida-“ Izaya pressed the phone closer against him. His hips almost instantly returned the favor. 

“Nnh..Nghhh-ah…” Kida gritted his teeth, bit his lip, did almost anything he could to fight back a moan.

Suddenly the phone stopped and Kida’s hips rolled against it, protesting the sudden loss of sensation.

“Ah..ahnnn…” An almost whiny moan finally escaped. Kida knew the position he was in, his eyes fought to stay open and his entire body shook with need. He hated it but damn….

“My my Kida… you seem to like your phone a lot but you refuse to give it anything in return..” Izaya chuckled as he leaned over once again. “So we’re going to try something new.” He gave a quick lick to Kida’s earlobe and pulled away, grabbing the tape again.

In a few short motions the dark haired man was kneeling on the ground, wrapping tape around Kida’s boxers and securing the phone firmly in place. 

As Izaya stood he made sure to pause at Kida’s ear level “You reeally like you’re phone don’t you~?haha”

Sure enough there was a pressure in Kida’s boxers that was only being egged on by the new position of the phone.

Kida bit his lips. He knew this was bad but all he could think about was Izaya pushing that button again. For that fabulous vibrating feeling to return.

Izaya headed over to his ‘throne’ once more and sat down lazily, propping an elbow on another box to his side. “Hmmm~ Now lets see…” His fingers hesitated over the keypad before flying at a swift speed and ending with a definitive ‘click’.

The anticipation was torturous.

It took Kida a moment but when the text message finally sent his hips jerked forward, thrusting into nothing as the phone moved with him. His eyes shut tightly and his teeth clung to the bottom lip, a low moan resounding in his throat. It was as intense as it was short lived though, seeing as the alert only lasted a few seconds.

Izaya laughed. “It wont know if you got the message unless you make some noise Kida. Seeing as you cant type a reply”

Kida’s voice was breath, aggravated but breathy. “What...should I say?”

“Haha, oh anything you want~… Shall I re-send?” It was obvious Izaya was having too much fun with this but that didn’t matter to Kida, he just nodded and waited for the message to be received.

“Vrrrr~”

“Ngh-Aahh! Nnh…” He did his best not to hold back. It was odd and he knew it had to look so weird but right now none of that mattered. “Mm-more…”Kida groaned as the vibrations stopped, hands tugging at the tape around his wrists.

Izaya quickly sent another text, and sure enough a moment later the vibrations had returned.

It developed into a pattern of sorts, Kida replying louder and Izaya replying faster. Soon it had reached the point where Izaya was just sending text after text after text, and the vibrations interrupted one another.

He was watching, not even looking at what he was typing, but Kida took no notice. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open, moaning louder as his hips tried desperately to get closer to the vibrations.

Finally Izaya jumped off of the boxes and made his way over, cornering Kida further against the wall of cardboard behind him. The texts only stopped coming for a moment as Izaya burrowed his head into the crook of Kida’s neck, pressing their bodies together in the process.

“A-ahnn…. More..more..nhhh..” His voice was smaller, more desperate the heavier his breaths got. He was getting close and Izaya knew it. So with a final press of the number 6 button Izaya ground his hips against Kida’s, hard. 

It was an odd mixture , the sound of their breaths, moans and the sound of the phone coming from between them. But it worked and as their hips rolled in perfect unison Izaya bit down Kida’s neck, throwing him overboard with a choked, silent scream.

When the call ended a few seconds later Izaya pulled away, face flushed and flipped his phone shut, chuckling.

“Hahah..heh.. I think.. you’re phone needs to recharge…”

Kida’s legs finally gave out and he let himself slide down to the cement floor below. 

He was a mess, and he didn’t even want to think about the state of his phone..

A hand reached down and ripped the phone from its location, causing Kida’s breath to hitch quietly.

Handling it carefully by its hinge Izaya lifted it up to his face, looking at it a moment before giving it a good lick.

Kida shivered. 

“You made a mess of your phone Kida..”He chuckled, licking it again as he grinned. 

“Nnn.. just… “ Kida’s voice was small, exhausted. This was ridiculous.

Izaya flipped it open and changed a few more things, but what Kida didn’t know, before tossing it back to Kida’s lap.

“I’ll be right back”

Kida didn’t know what was going on. Izaya could just not return at all, and leave him there. In fact that’s what he half expected.

After a few minutes of mental torture and various thoughts running through Kida’s brain, various images to be specific, the door opened and Izaya came in.

Carrying a new tray of sushi.

Without a word Izaya pulled Kida to his feet and undid the tape with his switchblade. It was quiet and it was odd, but when he was done the man just walked over and sat on one of the boxes, leaning over only to grab a pair of chopstick and snag a piece of sushi.

Kida was at a loss for words. He stared a moment before cautiously picking up his pants and slipping them on.

Ew. Note to self, bad idea.

Izaya only chuckled and popped a second piece of sushi into his mouth, chewing it fully and swallowing before he tried to speak.

“Feel free to finish this plate, I promise there’s nothing in it.” He made his way to the door. “Oh and just so you know, I’m 9 on your speed dial.”

Kida was baffled. 

He got the speed dial to work?

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I found this on an old forum from 7 years ago and I didn’t have the heart to leave it there. It was posted anonymously so I can’t source the creator


End file.
